Abel Berith
WARNING: Some changes have been made in order to fit the character into canon. Abel Berith(アベルベリス; Aberu berisu), human alias Katsu Ueda(上田勝; Ueda Katsu), is a student from Kuoh academy, the only son of the devil Jenova Berith and his second husband Atsuko Yukimura, and the host of the Sacred Gear Final Judgement. He's the main protagonist of the fanfiction Highschool DxD: Resurrection, written by Zero011, whose biggest dream is to become an ultimate-class devil and achieve the status of a harem overlord. Appearance Katsu appears as a handsome, tall young man with short black hair with bangs parted on each side of his head, light purple eyes and fair skin, his hair growing longer on the back and wrapped in a short ponytail. It is later revealed that this appearance is only a magical disguise, and he originally has silver hair and slitted green eyes. Being a student of Kuoh academy, he usually wears the uniform of white lined shirt, black blazer and pants, brown shoes and string tie. During weekends and days of rest, he usually wears shirts with names of bands and black pants. Katsu/Abel also shwon to have only one bat-like devil wing, the reason behind it being either for his mixed heritage or an injure is still unknown and it was never adressed. Personality At first, Katsu/Abel has the personality of a typical playboy: rude, arrogant, snarky, self-absorbed and quite perverted. He has a prideful, holier-than-thou personality, enganging several times in snark battles against his queen Lucille Paimon, with an unnoficial rivalry with Issei Hyoudou, Kuoh's #1 pervert, who he initially doesn't see him as anything but a nasty pervert, despite being a pervert himself(and denying such altogether), looking down on people with 'primitive' ways of perversion(i.e. 'Peeking'), and being able to be quite sadistic and unpleasant, doing things for his own amusement, like when he snitched the peeking of the Perverted Trio in order to put them in trouble and have a quick laugh out of them. This side can also get the best of him, like when he first faced and was completely defeated by Jenova, since he couldn't deal with an unpredictable enemy. . Katsu/Abel also has no qualms to reach his objectives, as he let Issei die by Raynare's hand in order to pass the Seven Sin challenge and become a high class devil. However, despite those layers of confidence and arrogance, Katsu/Abel hides a timid, caring, kind and even fragile soul: despite his claims about becoming a Harem Overlord, he has interest in developing a true relationship with his queen Lucille Paimon, such as marrying and form a family with her, and as times goes by, although he doesn't admit it, develops respect for his rival Issei, this side of him more proeminent with his interactions with his underclassmate and 'apprentice' Ayumu Yoshida, and his willing to use his own lifespan in order to save the lives of his friends and companions. Katsu/Abel can also hold his snarkiness and arrogance when facing someone who's clearly on a higher rank than him in order to preserve his status and safety and of those around him, and he's willing to admit that, sometimes, he might not have the right answer or action for a certain situation, like when he had to confront his childhood friend Alice Cermak, who he scarred for life in an accident, and his battle against his mother during their first confrontation. During his nightmares caused by Ayumu's sacred gear, Broken Soul, it is revealed that his dream to have a harem is a way for him to coup with the feeling of loneliness and his crippling fear of being alone. As a member of the Berith house, Katsu/Abel holds familiar bonds in higher regards than any other relationship: Despite her personality, he deeply respects his biological mother Jenova Berith, while also dearly loving his adoptive parents, so much that he keeps his human alias even after the reveal of his heritage. He also holds no grudges against his half-brother Cain Berith once he's rented completely harmless, and despite hating him, still offers him a chance of redemption despite Cain's atrocities commited since then. However, if a family member is deemed a threat for his friends and allies, he has no problem in using his full power against it, examplified with his grandfather Kabel Berith. Being an A-grade pervert, Katsu/Abel has also shown masochistic tendencies, a fetish for big breasts, and having a rather crude sense of humor, lampshaded by his peers. History Abel Berith is the only son of the magician Atsuko Yukimura and the second son of the devil Jenova Berith, being Cain Berith younger half-brother. Revealed to be part of an apocalyptical prophecy, in order to avoid such fate, an infant Abel was lent and adopted by a family formed by a former nun and a former priest in order to put his powers in control and make him live a normal life, thus turning Abel Berith in Katsu Ueda. During that same period, Cain killed his own fallen angel father and ran away from the berith household. Three years prior the events of the fanfic, Katsu met and befriended a vampire named Alice Cermak, but because of his lack of control over his powers, he accidentally burned her alive, making the two friends break apart and traumatizing Katsu/Abel to the point he suffered amnesia from the incident. Plot TBA Powers & Abilities Black Flames''(黒炎; Kurohomura) -'' '''Berith's clan signature ability, which rivals Gremory's/Bael's Power of Destruction''' regarding destructive power, although weaker in execution. Katsu/Abel has the power to produce black flames that are hotter than normal ones, having total control over their size, shape and their directions and routes, making him a deadly enemy in close combat. * Nero Draco Burst(ネロドラコバスター; Nerodorakobāsuto): After absorving Issei's energy and part of his lifespan during their match, Katsu/Abel developed the ability to fuse his own black flames with Ddraig's/Issei's own life energy, forming a black dragon-shaped missile that dissintegrates everything that it touches and can explode on command, releasing his deadly black flames on a larger scale. Wit -''' Despite still learning about his new world, Katsu/Abel has shown to be extremely intelligent, able to understand the attack patterns and weaknesses of his foes by seeing their techniques just a few times, and figure strategies in a short period of time. He also one of the top students of his year. 'Master Swordsman -' Despite not having proper training in swordsmanship, Katsu/Abel shown complete mastery over the art of the blade, first seen when he confronted his older brother during the events of Volume 2, completely overpowering Cain once Mystiltainn chose him as it's new master. He also shown being able to wield and contro his sacred gear, Final Judgement. 'Flight -' Being a devil, Katsu/Abel can use his wings to fly, glide and control his landing. Equipments Final Judgement '''Final Judgement( ), also known as The scythe of the merciless Knight, is Katsu/Abel's Sacred Gear, holding the spirit of the horseman of Death, Thanatos. A top-tier Sacred Gear, Final Judgement is part of the Lost Gear, four Sacred Gears with powers and abilities almost at the same level as the Longinus, shaped like a long purple scythe with a black blade and amethyst jewels incrusted on the head. Used also as a normal bladed weapon, Final Judgement has the ability to Heal even fatal or deadly injuries at the cost of the host's own lifespan, and take the lifespans of the enemies it has struck. It's unknown if the sacred gear has a Balance Breaker. Announcements JUDGEMENT - Summons Final Judgement. SAVIOR -''' The jewel on the blade glows purple, allowing the user to heal injured allies at the cost of his/her own lifespan. The worse the injure, the more years it'll take to heal. '''SOUL - '''The jewel on the blade glows red, allowing the user to 'steal' the lifespan of his/her opponents who were struck by Final Judgement's blade. Demon Sword mysteltainn Also known as the blade of demonic Command, mysteltainn is a top-tier norse cursed demon sword, given to the Berith clan as a token of friendship between them and members of the russian protestant chruch, passed down to every generation of Berith heads since then. Formerly wielded by cain Berith, Katsu/Abel became it's new master after the events of Volume 2 once proved to be the rightful heir of the Berith clan, becoming his signature sword since then. Trivia * Katsu/Abel appearance is based on the character Arata Kasuga/Abyss trinity from the '''Trinity Seven series. * This is the second character written by houki minami that wasn't created by her, instead by Zero011. Permission was given to write this page and his character. * Katsu/Abel was originally written to continue to be a hybrid even after becoming a king and receiving his evil pieces, but the idea was changed in order to follow canon rules. * His real name is a reference to the biblical story of Cain and Abel, in which the first son of Adam and Eve murders his younger brother out of jelousy, recorded as being the first recorded homicide and being mirrored by the character and his brother. * Katsu/Abel has the habit to write down all of his fetishes when under stress, an habit he caught from Lucille. * His pin-name in his doujin-shopping store it's victorious Ueda, a reference to his name meaning 'To win', or 'victory'. Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Devil Heir/Heiress Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users